unitedprovincesfandomcom-20200216-history
War of England And United Islands
Before Christmas Truce 1745 2012 December 6 England attacks Port Royal,Andaba with spies their so U.I.C. declares war.Casulaties England 361 U.I.C. 519 December 7 England sends 1 fleet of ships from Port Royal,Abassa to Port Royal,Andaba. The fleet quickly arrived with over 900 people. England quickly looses 200 of them. England captures the port area. England inflicted another 400 casulaties on the U.I.C. Casualties England 531 U.I.C. 437 December 8 England captures all of Port Royal,Andaba except the caves. Casulaties England 35 U.I.C. 242 December 9 England sends troops to the caves. The troop's bodies were found all over the ground. England sends troops to Cuba,Andaba and Tortuga,Andaba. Casulaties England 1 [ person fell overboard ] U.I.C. 0 December 10 English troops reach Tortuga, and Cuba,Andaba. U.I.C. troops were very prepared and devastated the regiment sent to Tortuga.Andaba but Cuba was not as prepared. The English sent more troops to Cuba then Toruga,Andaba and is still sending fleets but the U.I.C. troops their are keeping them on the beaches. Tortuga casulaties England 636 U.I.C. 73. Casulaties on Cuba England 742 U.I.C. 193 December 11 English troops are pushed off of Cuba,Andaba. The English take over the caves of Port Royal,Andaba. We can see CO. Sons of Liberty becoming a nation and will help liberate Port Royal,Andaba. U.I.C. is making plans to liberate Port Royal already.England 310 U.I.C. 642 December 12 In Port Royal,Andaba 479 English soldiers attacked the rest of the English their. They liberated Fort Charles and the dock. The U.I.C. has sent troops, and supplies to help them.The English lost 612 men while U.I.C. lost 1 man. After that the English decided not to attack if the enemy could get away with 1 dead soldier. December 13 No fighting happened today. Scotland is senting troops to help the English. Casulaties England 2 [ 2 people fell into a bon fire ] U.I.C. 0 December 14 Fighting started again. It ended after England lost over 1,000 men. England retreated out of Port Royal,Andaba. Casulaties England 2,174 U.I.C. 124. December 15 England got mad! They sent 4 fleets of ships and they got sink before they reached Padres Del Fuego. We have discussed peace since England is getting a beating.We are preparing troops for the offensive. Casulaties England 2,528 U.I.C. 410. December 16th England and U.I.C. had no fights. Peace is being discussed. December 17th No peace for them! They attacked Cuba and made a fort there. Casualties U.I.C. 954 England 423 December 18th Christmas Truce 1745 2012 The Christmas Truce of 1745! We have decided that from December 18th to December 25 we will not fight. December 19th A English squad broke the rules and attacked us. We then sent troops to attack the English and killed a whole company. They quickly put up their white flags and explained what had happen. Casulaties U.I.C. 3 England 173 December 20th British Squad 143 sneaks up and captures 12 Co. Sons of Liberty members. After a daring rescue attempt only 5 are saved.Turns out the British squad were working for the Undead not England because of the Christmas Truce. Casualties: 52 British, 3 U.I.C. December 26th Johnny Goldtimbers attack America.No casulaties avalible. Casulaty Counts Recently Found Casulaties U.I.C.-3,218 England-11,260 Total-14,478 Category:War Category:War and Treaties Category:Our Proud History Category:Pages That Need Corrected Grammar